ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS4E8 Ben 4 Good Buddy
Plot The Rustbucket is taking an old, deserted road. Ben complains that the toiler won't flush, so Max and Gwen fiddle with some settings and it works. Three large vehicles follow the Rustbucket and tell Max to move it in front of them. They ram the Rustbucket and it drives on a direct course off of the mountain. Max is able to right the Rustbucket. Ben turns into Ripjaws, but he was going for XLR8. The three vehicles go after a large RV. The Rustbucket rams one, but the other two come up from behind and the rammed one gets back on the road. Ripjaws leaps onto one and starts tearing it apart. He is flung onto the roof of the Rustbucket. Gwen casts a spell that sweeps the cars, driven by pirates, off of the road. Their leader now wants the Rustbucket. The other RV stops and asks for help. Ripjaws broke into it to get water. Max and Gwen go inside. It is luxurious. They find Ben in the driver, Lawrence Wainwright's, hot tub. The Rustbucket needs repairs, so it stops at a buffet where Ben makes a huge plate. The waitress says that a new highway will put the pirates, the Road Crew, out of business. Later, Ben has a stomachache as Max repairs the Rustbucket. Ben uses the icemaker, but it shoots ice at him and causes windshield wiper fluid to shoot out. The Road Crew arrives and attacks the Tennysons. The leader, Baron Highway, drives away in the Rustbucket. Ben turns into Upchuck and eats oil cans. He shoots at Turbine's car. Road Rage grabs him with a chain and drags him along the road. He is deposited into the buffet, where he discovers that he cannot eat hum food. Upchuck runs off but is hit by Turbine's car and turns into Ben, who is trapped in a car wash with hot wax. Max stops the hot wax, saving Ben, but he goes through the rest of the car wash. The Road Crew examines the insides of the Rustbucket. They make changes to it and add weapons onto it. Max calls the police, but they haven't seen the Rustbucket. Max vows to search every inch of the Southwest to find the Rustbucket. The waitress drives up in Wainwright's RV and tells the Tennysons to get in. The Road Crew uses the Rustbucket to rob an armored car. In Wainwright's RV, they hear that the Rustbucket is robbing the bank on a police channel. They get there too late, but hear that the Rustbucket is aiming a missile at the new highway. The Rustbucket steals missiles from a train and the Tennysons catch up. The Rustbucket attacks the Tennysons. Ben turns into Upgrade and climbs onto the train. He merges with the Rustbucket's crane, but Highway jettisons it. He then merges with the train. Road Rage and Turbine escape and Upgrade follows. They get off of the train as it goes into a tunnel. Road Rage and Turbine ram Wainwright's RV. It pulls ahead and Gwen throws Wainwright's trophies, puncturing Road Rage's tires. Upgrade merges with the train and goes after the Rustbucket. Gwen blows up a fruit stand and it splatters over Turbine's car, crashing it. She jumps onto the RV. Upgrade tries to merge with the Rustbucket, but turns back into Ben. Ben takes advantage of the Rustbucket's glitches to disarm the missiles and short out the Rustbucket. Ben activates the ice machine, blocking the windshield. Baron Highway attacks Ben, but Ben shoots ice at him. Max grabs him and ejects him from the Rustbucket. Turbine appears, but Gwen pins her down with a spell. The waitress grabs Road Rage and attacks him. Back at the restaurant, Wainwright is furious that the waitress took his RV . He gets in and it falls apart. Max laments that the Rustbucket needs a lot of repairs, but Ben goes XLR8 and fixes it quickly. Later, Max finally leaves in the Rustbucket. Impact *Ben transforms into Ripjaws and Upgrade for the final time in Ben 10 Characters Characters *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Lawrence Wainwright *Waitress Villains *Baron Highway *Road Rage *Turbine Aliens *Ripjaws *Upchuck *Upgrade *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes